


All Because of You

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything couldn't have been more perfect for Sebastian and Blaine until Winter Break. Then their whole lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings. Some characteristics for certain characters have been changed to fit the story.  
> In this story Blaine does transfer to Dalton when Hunter tries to recruit him back. Shortly after he and Sebastian start dating. The story takes place after Winter Break which is halfway through January.  
> Lastly this story is based on an episode of Skins: Rich (6x02). Any other questions leave them in the comment box and I'll answer them as best as I can.

“Sebastian,” Cooper sighs as he stands in front of Sebastian.

“I know your dad and mom aren't here yet, okay,” Sebastian says quickly. “Just please let me see him.”

Cooper shakes his head. “I can't. If my dad were to find out I let you in he'd _ban_ me!”

“Please. It'll just be five minutes.”

“It won't make a difference.”

“But, what if it does?” Sebastian asks. “I just need to give him something.”

Cooper sighs again. “I'll give it to him, but you need to leave and wait until we call you.”

Sebastian stares at him before closing his eyes and nodding. “Fine. Give these to him,” Sebastian says as he hands over a bouquet of peonies and a CD. “Tell him that I love him very much. That I did my best and Jeff helped with the music.” Cooper nods. “And also that you're a terrible actor.”

Cooper gives him a small smile. “Sure.”

Sebastian glances down the hall and finally leaves.

Cooper enters Blaine's room carefully. “Hey, little brother. That Sebastian, you really lucked out with him you know.” He places the peonies down on the small table next to the bed. “He made you a CD, said your friend Jeff helped.”

He inserts the CD inside his laptop and plays the song on it. The quiet room is filled with Blaine's voice as he sings, “[Shades of wine, love keeps dancing through my mind...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRFrmSpaVcM)”

Cooper chokes back a sob as he raises the volume slightly to drown out the beeping machine that is keeping Blaine alive at the moment.

“Please wake up, Blaine,” Cooper whispers as the song comes to an end.


	2. Day 32

Sebastian stops waiting inside the hospital because anytime Mr. Anderson spots him he has security escort him out. It doesn't help that Sebastian reminds him every time that they’re engaged and will get married the moment Blaine wakes up.

He's in the parking lot when he pulls out his cell phone and dials Blaine's number. It goes straight to voicemail. “Sorry, I can't answer right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath before he speaks, “Blaine, wake up. I need you to please wake up for me, okay? I love you.” He hangs up and looks at his phone's wallpaper which is a picture of Blaine. “You heard me, I love you.”

He closes his eyes when all of a sudden his phone starts ringing. Blaine's picture flashes as his favorite song plays as a ringtone. Immediately he answers.

“Blaine?”

“Seb,” Blaine's voice sounds small.

“You're okay. Blaine! Can you hear me?”

“Where are you? Why aren't you here?”

“I tried. All of us have, but your dad won't let us. None of us, especially me!”

“Then try harder, Sebastian,” Blaine says before hanging up.

Sebastian looks down at his cell phone for a moment before quickly stepping out of his car. He is a man on a mission. He enters the hospital with confidence until he reaches Blaine's floor. He's met with posters that read “Banned” in big, red bold letters with his picture underneath. He glances inside the patients’ hall and sees no nurses, or better yet no Cooper. He starts to crawl over to Blaine's room when Cooper steps in front of him.

“Not again,” Cooper says, “Please, let's not do this again.”

“Just give me a break, Cooper,” Sebastian says looking up. “He's the love of my life.” Cooper's expression softens. “Two minutes and I'll leave. The love of my life.”

“I don't know, Sebastian,” Cooper says rubbing the back of his neck.

“The love of my life,” Sebastian states again.

“Stop saying that!”

“It's working though.”

“Yes! No, no,” Cooper says shaking his head. “No. Just please-”

He stops as a door opens behind him. Mr. Anderson stands there with his hands crossed in front of him. Sebastian rolls his eyes and finally gets up on his feet.

“Nurse,” Mr. Anderson calls over behind him. “Call security and tell them that the boy has gotten inside again.”

“That won't be necessary,” Sebastian shoots back. “I know my way out.”

Sebastian leaves the patients area and finds a ladder outside. He saw an electrician on it when he was going in, but the man is nowhere in sight. He can hear Mr. Anderson and Cooper's voice coming his way. Quickly, he climbs up the ladder and inside the ventilation system of the hospital. He stops moving as he is able to see through an opening Mr. Anderson and Cooper underneath him.

“We won't have to deal with him much longer,” Mr. Anderson says crossed.

“It might be beneficial for him to be surrounded by the people that love him.”

“That boy has brought nothing but trouble to us.”

“Dad, please,” Cooper sighs.

“No! Your brother deserves the best care. There's a clinic in London that will take better care of him.”

“London?” Sebastian repeats to himself.

“Now go tell the nurses and doctor that I want him to be ready to leave by the end of tonight!”

Sebastian starts to move forward towards the direction in which he believes Blaine's room to be in. After a couple of yards he sees him. He looks angelic despite all the tubes and machines surrounding him.

“Blaine,” Sebastian says his hand reaching out to him. However, the tiles underneath him give and he falls down. To his luck he lands on the hospital bed next to Blaine's. The dust gets in his lungs and he starts coughing as he wipes away all the debris from him. He finally looks over to Blaine's bed and finds him awake.

“You could have used the door,” Blaine says.

“Shh.” Blaine looks at him expectantly. “Long story, but it involves your crazy father and weak older brother.”

“Well, I must say I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Smythe. I thought you'd find a way in here sooner to be with me, but you'd have to be more effective and efficient then.”

“Well, I'm here now,” Sebastian sighs. “That's what matters.”

“That's what matters,” Blaine repeats and gives him a quick kiss.

“You're not allowed to get hurt ever again,” Sebastian says as he takes Blaine's hand. “I'm serious.”

“Okay.” Blaine gives a small laugh. “I promise.” Sebastian kisses him again. “Dad thinks London will help with my condition.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighs looking down. “You know I love you, Blaine, but your dad is doing whatever possible to keep us apart.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I want you to think of a way out of it, Sebastian.” Sebastian looks up. “This is your moment to show me that man I'm going to marry one day.”

“Hmm.”

“Promise me, Seb!”

“I promise,” Sebastian says. “Of course, I promise.”

Blaine gives him another laugh before pulling him in for another kiss. “Good. Now get in here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just be careful with all of these wires.”

Sebastian pulls away the covers carefully as Blaine scoots over so Sebastian can spoon him. Despite the beeping machine around them Sebastian manages to fall asleep. His sleep is soon interrupted as a pair of hands shake him awake.

“What do you think you're doing?” Mr. Anderson's angry face barks.

He doesn't have time to answer as Cooper and Mrs. Anderson enter and look at him with shock. A moment later two security guards enter and lead him outside.

“Be damn glad I'm not pressing any charges,” Mr. Anderson calls out to him.

* * *

“So, we’ve been thinking,” Mrs. Smythe says nervously as she glances over at Mr. Smythe.

“You’re coming with us to Paris. Tonight. A small getaway might do good right now,” Mr. Smythe says pulling out three flight tickets.

“No!” Sebastian says immediately. “No fucking way!”

“Language!” Mr. Smythe exclaims.

“If I you make me leave him I will kill myself.”

Mrs. Smythe gasps and Mr. Smythe shakes his head.

“I told you this was a bad idea, Andrew,” Mrs. Smythe shakes her head taking the flight tickets from her husband and throwing them in the trash can. “I will not push my son to the edge of a breakdown.”

Both Sebastian and Mr. Smythe sigh.

“Mom, I didn’t mean it,” Sebastian starts as Mr. Smythe raises his hand.

“We got another call from Mr. Anderson today, Sebastian,” Mr. Smythe says.

“We know you love him, sweetie… but it’s just young love,” Mrs. Smythe adds carefully.

Sebastian stays quiet. Even though his parents accepted Blaine and never opposed to them being together he’s come to realize this is why. They don’t think they’re serious about each other. They are. The moment Blaine wakes up the two of them will run away and finally elope. Something they should have done during winter.

“Dad, please, I’m asking you don’t make me go. The two of you can go, but please don’t force me to go.”

Mr. Smythe looks from Mrs. Smythe to Sebastian and nods. That night he drives his mother and father to the airport. His mother promises to bring back something for him and Blaine.

Instead of driving back to his house he drives over to Blaine’s place in Powell. He pulls up to the driveway and rings the doorbell to the Anderson household.

“Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson!” Sebastian calls out. “I’m sorry, okay? Whatever you think is best for Blaine I’ll do it. If it means staying away then okay just please don’t take him away.”

There’s no response and he knocks one more time before finding a note attached to their mailbox. “Forward all mail to our PO Box address.”

Sebastian scoffs. He takes out his cell phone to call Blaine and ask if he’s too late. Unfortunately his cell phone won’t get a proper signal out here due to it being right next to Highbanks Metro Park. He tries to connect to the Anderson’s wi-fi but it won’t no matter how many he tries.

“Fuck!” He throws his phone out into the garden out of frustration.

Suddenly, he’s overcome with the need to be inside Blaine’s house. He has to be in his room. Anything to make him feel close once again to the boy he loves so much. He does the only think he can think of. He climbs into Blaine’s bedroom. Not a hard task, much easier given the times he’s had to do it before.

It’s so quiet in Blaine’s bedroom and the rest of the house. He takes a deep breath, but it doesn’t smell like Blaine. Blaine hasn’t been in this house for weeks now. He climbs into Blaine’s bed and falls asleep.


	3. Day 33

The next morning a shrill alarm wakes him up. Blaine loved to wake up early. He tries to keep sleeping, but the stupid thing won’t stop ringing. No matter how many buttons he pushes on it. He does the only thing he can think of: he throws it out the window into the Anderson’s massive back yard.

Now that he’s awake he goes slowly through Blaine’s room. Everything in Blaine’s room is full of memories. Some things Blaine has told him the story behind them and others he knows them as if they had just happened yesterday.

There is Blaine’s vintage Polaroid camera. He hasn’t used it for a while, but Blaine loved bringing it along every time they went to Columbus for the weekend. There’s the bow tie stands he bought him for his birthday. His favorite is the snow globe from New York. Sebastian gave it to him as a promise that they’d go back and get married there one day. He remembers Blaine laughing and joking he would smash the snow globe if Sebastian ever broke that promise.

Finally he comes to Blaine’s laptop. He turns it on and goes through some of the pictures on it, but they hurt too much. In each one Blaine is okay. He’s not bound to a hospital bed.

Blaine also has many videos saved to his laptop. Most are of the Warblers, but some feature only him. They’re titled as “Bad Audition Videos”. Of course, they’re the complete opposite. There’s ten videos that have Blaine singing. The last one was made for their final in music class. He clicks on it.

Blaine on the video looks at the camera before speaking. “My name is Blaine Anderson and I will be singing “Something’s Coming” from West Side Story.”

Sebastian lets out a sob as he remembers Blaine mentioning his dream role on Broadway was Tony from West Side Story. Nothing seems fair as he watches Blaine sing his heart out. Blaine deserves to be on stage and have the world witness his talent. Blaine deserves the world.

He turns off the laptop suddenly becoming overwhelmed. He goes back to bed and lies there trying not to think of how Blaine is doing right now without him.

It takes him a moment to process the doorbell ringing. He goes downstairs quietly and attempts to peek through the curtain, but Hunter sees him.

“Open up, Seb! Sebastian, come on!” Hunter calls out.

Sebastian ignores him and heads back to the stairs.

“Come on, I brought weed!” Hunter shouts.

He stops on his tracks and opens up the front door.

“Finally you dick! I’ve been looking for you all morning,” Hunter says as he steps inside. “Well, where is the boyfriend?”

Sebastian shakes his head and leads him toward the kitchen. As Hunter rolls up a blunt he tells him about Mr. Anderson’s plans to take him to London.

“What? He just woke up and his father is already taking him on a trip to England?” Hunter asks.

“There’s a clinic that’s supposed to help him.”

“Oh.”

“He can do that, apparently.”

Hunter finishes rolling up his blunt and lights it up. He takes a drag before he stands up on the counter and exclaims, “I know, let’s go get him!”

“I don’t know where he is.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

They open a bottle of wine and smoke together. By noon both are high and tipsy.

“I’m bored,” Hunter says as he leaves Sebastian in the kitchen.

When Sebastian finds him again in the Anderson play room Hunter is wearing one of Mrs. Anderson kimono robes. He has a mallet on his hand and is standing on the pool table.

“Now, the objective is to break anything and everything,” Hunter explains as he takes a swing. A seven pool ball hits a painting across the room. “Your turn.”

Sebastian takes the mallet from Hunter and instead swings it at the mirror across from the pool table. Hunter yells in delight.

“We are going to tear this place down!”

“Let’s go look for more of Mr. Anderson’s priced possessions.”

Hunter starts to pretend he’s playing an electric guitar making the sounds for it with his mouth. Sebastian joins him in with the drums even though he’s never played them in his life. Amidst their loud voices he hears Blaine’s ringtone coming from his cell phone outside.

“Stop!” he yells at Hunter.

“Fine, you can take a dump on his bed.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!”

Hunter glances at him confused as Sebastian runs out of the room. Where is his phone? Then he remembers he threw it out into the garden last night. He jumps into Mrs. Anderson’s prized rose bushes. He doesn’t care about the thorns at the moment. He just has to answer Blaine’s call.

“Fuck!” he yells when his cell phone stops ringing. He finds it a moment later and notices there is still no signal. “Why can’t I get any service here?”

“I told you to switch carriers,” Hunter says casually from behind him.

“Why are you even here?” Sebastian asks turning around to face Hunter.

“I’m your friend and I want to help you.”

“I don’t need help. What I need is to speak to my boyfriend!” Sebastian glances at his cell phone once more before throwing it back into the bushes. “I need to be with Blaine. I have to find him.”

Hunter stays quiet for a moment before asking. “Did you check the fridge?”

“What?”

The two run back into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. There they find a pamphlet for a clinic in London.

“You’re welcome,” Hunter says with a grin as he pulls out his cell phone.

His apparently has signal and they make the long distance call to London. A nurse answers them and after some lying they get connected to Blaine’s room.

“Blaine!” Sebastian says excited when they pick up.

“I cannot believe you!” Mr. Anderson’s angry voice reaches their ears. “Completely unacceptable behavior, young man.”

“No, Blaine, can you hear me? Blaine?”

“Now leave us alone!”

Mr. Anderson hangs up and Sebastian’s hopes of being with Blaine soon again dwindle.

“I’m so s-”

Sebastian shrugs off Hunter’s hand from his shoulder and makes his way upstairs.

“Sebastian, let’s talk, come on.”

“Leave me alone,” Sebastian says and shuts himself in Blaine’s room.

He tries not to cry as he goes through one of Blaine’s baby albums. Even then Blaine was so full of life.

His trip down memory lane is disturbed when he hears loud moaning coming from the end of the hall. Hunter has probably ordered porn and is now watching it at high volume. However, when he opens the door to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson’s bedroom he finds Tina and Hunter in a compromising position. They’re so into each other they don’t see him walk in until he speaks.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Sebastian shouts.

Tina yelps as she immediately covers herself and Hunter grabs a nearby pillow.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

“I told you to keep it down,” Hunter says to Tina.

Tina rolls her eyes at him and flips him off. “Um,” Tina says clearing her throat. “Why didn’t you call me, Sebastian?”

“What?”

“He woke up and you didn’t tell me.”

“I think I lost my phone,” Sebastian shrugs.

“He’s my best friend!”

“Excuse me, that didn’t seem to be crossing your mind a minute ago!”

“I’m coping.” Tina throws her hair back and takes a deep breath before adding, “You won’t tell though, I mean, we’re competition after all.”

“I don’t give a fuck, Tina,” Sebastian yells picking up her clothes from the ground. “The two of you fuck off. Far away from here.”

Hunter is about to say something when Sebastian raises his hand for him to stop and looks at his cell phone on the bedside table. It’s ringing and when he looks at it he sees Blaine’s picture on the screen. He grabs the phone and mildly hears Hunter say to him, “Hey, that’s my phone!”

Sebastian flips him off as he answers the call.

“Seb?” Blaine’s voice sounds better this time. “I’ve been calling you.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says trying to keep his voice calm. “Blaine, when are you coming home? I really need you to come back, okay?”

“I don’t have a lot of time to talk, Seb, I just wanted to tell you that they’re moving me again. Dad won’t tell me where and Cooper doesn’t know.”

“Your stupid father wants to keep us apart,” Sebastian says bitter. “I know, run away.”

“Sebastian, it’s not simple.”

“Yes, it is. Just run away and I’ll find you.”

“But, Seb, he’s my dad.”

“I’ll see you in New York, okay?”

“No, I can’t,” Blaine says his voice rising. “Oh crap, it’s him.”

“Blaine, no, wait! Blaine!”

It’s too late though Blaine has ended the call. He stays in the staircase staring at Hunter’s phone trying to block out his and Tina’s loud moaning. If only Blaine knew and understood how much he needs him back.


	4. Day 37

Sebastian has been awake for a while now, but hasn’t left Blaine’s bed yet. Last night he’d taken one of Hunter’s spare blunts and smoked it in the kitchen. He’d quietly accepted the pizza Hunter ordered for the two of them. They didn’t speak about Blaine or Tina or the fact that they were now staying in the Anderson house.

He’s just thinking about forcing himself to fall back asleep when he hears loud music coming from the basement.

When he enters the room he finds Hunter dressed in a track suit stretching himself in front of the mirror wall.

“Hey, I didn’t know the Anderson’s had a party room.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sebastian bellows as he turns off the stereo.

“Keeping in shape,” Hunter shrugs as he stands up and take out a rolled out joint. “Also, I was thinking we should tell the guys to come over and rehearse here. I mean it sure as hell beats the stinky gym, don’t you think?”

“No, no one else is coming here,” Sebastian shakes his head. “Look just get this crap out.”

“Can’t do,” Hunter says with a wicked smile. “I was thinking of ways to trash the place and what better way than to throw a party here?”

“Hunter, please, I’m serious.”

“So am I!”

“Get. Your. Shit. Out!” Sebastian yells once more as he grabs a speaker and runs upstairs.

“Stop!” Hunter yells following him outside.

Sebastian ignores him and throws the speaker into the driveway.

“Oh, you fucking asshole!”

Sebastian goes back inside. He’s about to pick up the next speaker when Hunter runs in and gets in front of him.

“You should be thanking me! I went and brought this from my place!”

“What I want you to do is bring my boyfriend home!”

“Oh, you idiot, don’t you get it? If he wanted to be here then he would be! But he’s not.”

“No!”

“He’s done with you! Dumped you, okay? And worst of all he let his dad go ahead and call off your engagement. He’s not going to marry you.”

Sebastian hasn’t had the urge to punch Hunter in a good while. He’s tempted to do it now, but knows he doesn’t mean what he’s saying. He’s his best friend.

“Look you need to just stop stressing and relax. Okay, we’re gonna party so fucking hard you’ll get over it!”

Sebastian shakes his head before pushing Hunter towards the stairs. “Get out! I want you out, I’m serious!”

“Stop you asshole!”

“Fine!” Sebastian stops pushing him and walks past him. He leaves the house and stands outside trying to collect his thoughts.

He hears Hunter following him. “I’m just trying to help you,” Hunter says calmly. “I’m always going to help you no matter what.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“If you were my best friend you wouldn’t be fucking my boyfriend’s best friend!”

Hunter glances at the house nervously. “Look, we can talk about that some other time.”

Sebastian shakes his head in disbelief. “She’s still here?”

“Yes, now keep it down.”

“She’s trying to keep you a secret and you know why? Because she’s just using you after Sam rejected her. She’s never spoken to you and now she’s hooking up with you? She doesn’t care about you.”

The punch catches Sebastian by surprise. Hunter doesn’t punch him hard enough to knock him down, but enough to get him angry and hit back. He head-butts Hunter right in the nose.

“Motherfucker,” Hunter moans in pain.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I’ll tell you what. You stop fucking her and together we’ll bring this house down.”

“Don’t ask me that,” Hunter says shaking his head. Sebastian stares at him. “I think I actually like her,” Hunter whispers.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re saying,” Sebastian says as he goes over and picks up the speaker he’d thrown earlier.

“Don’t!”

“Take your crap from the house, put it into your fucking car, and fuck off!” Sebastian says loudly as he throws the speaker further away from the house on his way down the driveway to the street.

He doesn’t look back as he walks away from Blaine’s house. He’s two blocks away when a car pulls up beside him.

“Hey,” Sam greets him.

“Give me a ride,” Sebastian says as he opens the front seat passenger’s door.

“I was just-”

“Drive,” Sebastian interrupts him not wanting to know why Sam is in Powell at the moment.

Sam drives them to Westerville where they stop at small coffee shop.

“You’re staying at Blaine’s place?” Sam asks shocked.

Sebastian nods. “Hunter, too.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sam asks.

Sebastian shrugs. He can barely make eye contact with Sam sometimes. Sam had been in the same car with Blaine during the accident. Sam hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt yet all he got was a mild concussion and a scar on his arm. But Blaine who’d been in the front seat with his seatbelt on had been a coma for almost a month.

“Here I am losing my mind because my best friend has been in a coma for weeks and no one could be bothered to call me and tell me that he’s awake and has now left the country.”

“I thought Tina would tell you.”

“Tina knows?” Sam asks loudly. “And she didn’t tell me?”

“Maybe she’s been preoccupied lately.”

“With what?”

“Never mind.”

“Everything’s gone to the dogs since Winter Break.” Sebastian doesn’t say anything. “I mean can’t we take Mr. Anderson to court? Your dad is a lawyer.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t work like that. We’re just engaged, it’d be different if we were married.”

“So that’s it? You’re not even going to try?”

“I have been trying.”

Sam shakes his head. “You’re not the only one that misses him,” Sam’s voice breaks at the end. “We all miss him. We all want him to get better.”

Sebastian looks at Sam and makes eye contact with him. “Why did he have to get in that car?” he asks quietly as he closes his eyes.

“He just wanted to help.”

Some of the Warblers and New Directions had decided to meet before Winter Break came to an end. Since everyone pitched in they were all able to get a place in Miami Whitewater Forest in Harrison. To everyone’s surprise Santana showed up with her new girlfriend, Dani. Santana and Dani fought a lot mostly whenever Brittany tried to talk to Santana.

A couple of days in, Sebastian and Blaine had been together when they saw an upset Dani pass by them. Sebastian paid no attention to her, but a moment later Blaine was gone. He didn’t give it much thought as Nick and Jeff joined him in the crowded living room of the cabin they were in.

The three were deep in conversation when a shiver ran down his body. Immediately he knew something was wrong. As much as he looked for Blaine he couldn’t find him anywhere. No one knew where he, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Dani were.

Minutes later an ambulance passed by them in a hurry. He had Jeff follow it as best as he could throw the snow and although they were told to stay back he recognized Dani’s rental car even though it was upside down. Then he saw Sam being treated by one of the medics. The moment Sam spotted him he broke down crying and only pointed to a body inside another ambulance.

No matter what he said they wouldn’t let him ride on the ambulance or see him in the hospital. It got worse when Blaine’s parents arrived. They blamed him for the accident. He partly blamed himself for no reason.

Sam drives them out to the Lima Bean in the outskirts of Westerville for some hot chocolate.

Sam asks, “So you told him to meet you in New York?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to tell him where before his dad came in.”

“It’s simple we just go to all the places you went to last time you were there,” Sam says. “You know he told me all about it.”

“Of course he did,” Sebastian smiles. “Besides, we went to the most random places last time we were there.”

“We’ll just wait for him in Times Square,” Sam says.

“Do you know how many people visit Times Square a day? Each hour?”

Sam doesn’t answer as a minivan pulls up in front. Santana and Brittany exit and walk over to them. Sebastian glares at Sam briefly before looking away.

“They have to know,” Sam says shrugging as he throws away his cup.

“Know what?” Santana asks standing tall and crossing her arms in front of her.

“Blaine woke up.”

Brittany’s somber expression brightens as she smiles and hugs Sam. “Can we go see him?” she asks quickly looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian shakes his head as Sam explains, “He’s in New York.”

“Oh,” Brittany’s smile falters.

“But Kurt and Rachel are in New York and I’m sure Santana can get them to agree to let us crash with them after we find them.”

“What are you talking about?” Santana asks.

Sebastian also turns to Sam confused about his plan.

“Well, Mr. Anderson obviously doesn’t want Blaine and Sebastian together, but these two lovebirds are engaged. We just have to find Blaine before Mr. Anderson does and get these two married as soon as possible. Of course, he’ll contact the authorities and have Sebastian’s cards monitored so he won’t be able to rent out a hotel and they’ll need to lay low for a while. By the time they come back there’ll be nothing Mr. Anderson can do to keep them apart since they’ll be married.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Sebastian grins. “Who knew you had it in you, Blondie?”

“Whatever, I call being Blaine’s best man.”

“In that case I should go let my best man know,” Sebastian says his mood much better.

They all make the drive back to Powell and pull up in front of the Anderson residence. They find Hunter almost done loading his car.

“I’m almost done,” Hunter says standing in front of the group as he glances at each one of them.

“Listen,” Sebastian begins. “I overreacted. You don’t have to leave anymore because I need your help.”

Hunter grins. “Of course.” He stops smiling and shakes his head. “Actually we should all leave.”

“Why?” Sam asks.

Hunter scratches the back of his neck. “Well, I may have posted about a big house on the hill having a party while the owners were out of town so like three hundred people are planning on coming.”

“Why would you do that?” Santana asks from behind.

Hunter frowns at her. “Because it’s a giant empty house. Why wouldn’t we be throwing a giant party? And I thought we agreed to fuck this place up.”

Sebastian sighs, but before he can say anything another voice from inside speaks.

“Huntie! Come give me a-” Tina stops at the front door as she sees the group of people outside the house. “Uh… hello.”

“Tina, what are you doing here?” Sam asks looking at her confused.

Sebastian walks over to her and speaks, “Oh, so you found the scarf Blaine borrowed from you?”

Tina looks at him speechless before nodding. “Yes, now I’ll keep warm.”

“What the hell, Tina?” Santana asks. “The one time you should be opening your mouth to let everyone know something you didn’t! Why didn’t you tell us that Blaine was okay?”

Tina goes speechless again before shrugging. “There’s really bad signal here. I mean, I just found out. Yay!”

Another car pulls up in front of the house and honks loudly.

“My ride is here,” Tina says quickly and walks over as Ryder steps out of the car.

“Hey,” he greets everyone. “What’s happening?”

“Who is he?” Hunter whispers to Sebastian.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything as he lets out a deep breath.

“Ryder just take me home, okay?” Tina says from beside the car.

“Tina you can’t leave,” Sam says. “We have a plan.”

“We need money, Trouty Mouth,” Santana steps in as she turns to face everyone. “So what we’ll do is charge every loser coming tonight $10. Then we fill up our cars with gas and hit the road. By tomorrow evening these two lovebirds will be consummating their marriage.”

“What?” Tina asks as Hunter cheers and pats Sebastian in the back.

“I told you it would all work.”

Many of the Warblers show up to help get stuff for the party such as alcohol and plastic cups. By ten o’clock at night the party is full on its way. There’s people everywhere and loud music heard down the block. People have taken it upon themselves to loot the place and graffiti any surface they can.

Everyone is drunk. Sebastian and a couple others also get high. But others take it way further by doing drugs.

“Tina wants to sing!” Hunter yells about an hour later.

Sebastian nods and follows Hunter to the far side of the living room where some of the Warblers set up a small stage.

Sam joins Hunter and Tina on stage to perform “ _Jumpin’ Jumpin’_.” The crowd in the living room goes wild. When they’re finished Hunter pulls him upstage and hands him a microphone.

“This house belongs to a man who doesn’t care about anyone but himself. This house is nothing but a prison so tonight we are going to bring it down!” Sebastian yells to the crowd in front of him.

Hunter hands him the mallet from yesterday and he smashes the window behind him. The crowd cheers him on. Sebastian takes a moment to glance at everyone in the crowd when he looks up and sees him walk in.

Blaine looks so angelic among all the dancing and loud bodies around him. Blaine looks around calmly and then makes eye contact with him. Blaine smiles briefly at him before looking around again.

“Blaine!” Sebastian yells as he shrugs off Hunter’s hand and jumps off the stage. He thinks he hears Hunter call out to him, but it’s too loud and honestly he only cares about Blaine at the moment.

“Blaine!”

He pushes his way through the mass of bodies that stand in his way. They think he’s joining them in destroying the place as they push him around while breaking whatever they can get their hands on.

Sebastian can’t find Blaine where he’d just seen him moments ago. He continues to call out to him, but knows it’s pointless due to the loud music. From the other side of the room Sam begins to sing the first verse to “Red Solo Cup”.

Sebastian heads to the kitchen which is also packed of teens drinking and doing drugs. None of them are Blaine though. Then his eyes catch the back of a red shirt.

“Blaine,” he sighs as he pulls at the boy in front of him.

“Hey,” the boy says surprised as he turns around to face him.

It’s not Blaine. Sebastian stares at him with a loss of words and finally walks away.

“Sebastian, stop!” Hunter steps in front of him.

“We’re wasting time,” Sebastian says shaking his head. “I have to go.”

“It’s okay, you just made a mistake.”

“No, he has to be here!”

Hunter grabs his face with both of his hands. “Listen to me! He is not here, okay? You just imagined it.”

“Nothing works without him,” Sebastian shouts back. “None of this matters. Nothing matters without him.”

Hunter attempts to reassure him. “We will find him. Tomorrow, alright?”

“I can’t wait until tomorrow I need him now!” He finally breaks down. “You don’t know how much it fucking hurts being without him. It hurts so much.”

Hunter doesn’t say anything as he nods and pulls him in for a tight hug. For a couple seconds Sebastian lets Hunter embrace him before pushing him away and heading towards the stair. He keeps calling out for Blaine as he makes his way past couples making out, laughing, arguing, and people that have already passed out.

Sebastian reaches the second floor and makes his way towards Blaine’s room and tries to open the door but finds it locked.

“Blaine?”

He pulls at the doorknob again.

“Blaine, come on.”

A moment later he hears the door being unlocked. Immediately he opens the door and steps inside.

There’s a trail of clothes that lead to the bed and when he looks up he sees Blaine underneath the covers. He’s naked, the blankets only going up to his waist. He’s lying on his side and smiling at him.

Sebastian smiles immediately. He’d been right; he had seen Blaine. Blaine looked healthy. There were no more bruises or scars in his face that he'd seen back in the hospital. 

“Hey,” he says as he closes the door. The party and everyone else disappears.

Blaine looks at him for a moment before saying, “Hey.”

“I came to find you,” Sebastian states trying to stand up tall.

“After you destroyed my house, you mean?” Blaine asks innocently.

“I guess things kind of got out of hand. Sorry.”

Blaine chuckles and shrugs. “Some things just do eventually.”

“Where’s your dad?” Sebastian asks looking down.

“I left him behind. He just couldn’t get past certain things.”

“Like?”

“Oh, I don’t know just the fact that I love you… and I want to marry you.”

“You do,” Sebastian says to himself softly smiling at Blaine.

Blaine gives him an amused look. “Are you going to stand there all night clothed?”

Sebastian shakes his head and immediately starts removing his shirt. “Wait, we can do it?”

Blaine laughs and puts his hand out for Sebastian to take. “Of course we can. Everything is better now.”

As they kiss Blaine helps Sebastian remove his clothes. Sebastian has never felt more at peace than he does at this moment.

They can’t stop kissing and he doesn’t want to stop. Blaine kisses a trail down from his chest to his lower stomach. He stops and smiles up at him before Sebastian pulls him back up to kiss him. He doesn’t want to stop kissing Blaine. Kissing Blaine is his favorite thing to do. He loves when Blaine smiles or laughs when their kissing.

He does stop momentarily to look into Blaine’s eyes.

“Here you are in my arms once more.”

“Here I am in your arms. Where I belong.”

Sebastian kisses Blaine deeply. They move in synchrony. They know exactly what the other wants and when. Fingers speak to skin and their bodies move slow and sinful. Their fast breaths and low moans tell one another how much this means to them. It’s not until their bodies are covered in sweat that they let go and come together.

Sebastian tries to regain his breath as he places kisses all over Blaine’s face and neck. Blaine smiles at him before pulling up the blankets and covering himself with them. He moves to the left side of the bed and turns to his side.

Sebastian lies on his side right behind him and wraps an arm around him. He puts his head on top of Blaine’s and his shoulder.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispers into Blaine’s ear. “You’re the love of my life.”

He lets sleep take over him shortly after.


	5. Day 38

Sebastian wakes up to a quiet and empty room. Judging by the sunlight coming in he figures it’s almost noon. He sits up before looking around.

“Blaine?” he calls out as he runs his hands through his hair.

There’s no answer; Blaine was always an early riser. Sebastian assumes he’s probably downstairs making breakfast or cleaning up. He gets dressed and leaves the room.

As he walks towards the stairs he takes in the state of the house now that’s its daylight once more. It’s ten times worse than when he and Hunter were here just the two of them.

The front door is open and he goes outside shielding his eyes from the bright sun. If he thought the inside was bad the outside is worse. There’s trash and broken pieces of furniture everywhere. Banners and toilet paper are thrown all over the house. There’s even a couple of clothes and shoes in the mix.

He starts laughing at the sight when he hears his cell phone ring. The sound is coming from the side of the house where Mrs. Anderson usually plants her vegetables. Among the stepped on plants he manages to dig out his cell phone.

“Hello,” he answers casually.

“I had to leave, Seb.”

“You did? Why?” Sebastian asks slightly amused.

“Come on now, Seb, you know why,” Blaine answers calmly.

Sebastian stops smiling. “No,” he finally says. “No, I don’t.” Blaine stays quiet on the other end. “Come back to me.”

“I can’t,” Blaine answers and he hears a smile on his lips. “Isn’t everything beautiful this morning? Everything is so beautiful… Life is beautiful, Sebastian. Promise me you’ll enjoy it.”

“I don’t understand,” Sebastian says trying to keep calm. He feels like once again he’s losing Blaine.

“I love you, Sebastian,” Blaine says before ending the call.

Sebastian sighs as he removes the phone from his ear. When he looks down at it he scoffs as he attempts to fight back tears. The screen of his phone is broken and half of it is missing. It also won’t turn on no matter how long he pushes the on/off button. Nothing makes sense as he looks at his broken cell phone. He wonders how long his phone has been like that.

When he looks up he sees a black SUV at the entrance of the driveway. Mr. Anderson’s car.

He walks slowly towards the front of the house as he puts away his cell phone. He enters the house once again and finds Mr. Anderson sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

Mr. Anderson looks up at him as he stands a couple of feet away from.

“Couldn’t resist destroying my house, I see,” Mr. Anderson says in a shaky voice.

“Sorry,” Sebastian says shrugging.

Mr. Anderson doesn’t say anything as he looks down. He keeps playing with his hands as though not knowing what to do with himself.

“Where did Blaine go?” Sebastian asks a moment later.

“I’m sad to inform you-” Mr. Anderson takes a deep breath before shaking his head. “Actually, Blaine passed away yesterday afternoon.”

Sebastian feels his whole world come to a standstill. How could that be? How could Blaine be dead? How could the world take Blaine away from him? He breathes slowly as he shakes his head confused.

“But I just spoke with him. I speak to him all the time,” Sebastian reveals.

“Yeah, me too,” Mr. Anderson confesses to him. “What else can we do?”

Everything starts making sense to Sebastian as he sees Mr. Anderson sitting there. He’s a broken man, Sebastian call tell from where he’s standing. Still he has to make sure.

“He never woke up from the accident, did he?” Sebastian asks in a strained voice.

Mr. Anderson shakes his head slowly. “That’s why we took him to London, to see if it would help. I had to try for him,” Mr. Anderson says looking up finally before looking back down again.

“All this time, he’s been…” Sebastian trails away as a tear escapes. This whole time his mind was just coping with the fact that he couldn't see or be with Blaine that he started imagining him. Talking and seeing him. Hunter had been right. Blaine wasn't here last night. Still, it had felt so real. He'd just believed so hard that Blaine would be okay that he started to imagine seeing Blaine okay.

“The doctors said he was gone, that he would never wake up,” Mr. Anderson tells him. “All I could think was what he would think if I let him down and turned off the damn machine.” He looks up at Sebastian. “What would he think?”

Sebastian stares at Mr. Anderson before taking a deep breath. “He would have thought that you were his dad and that you would do what you were supposed to.”

Mr. Anderson breaks down as his shoulders begin to shake and he lets out loud sobs. Sebastian forces himself not to cry. He wants to feel pity for Mr. Anderson, but can’t when he’s the reason he wasn’t with Blaine during his final moments. Still, he goes over to sit next to Mr. Anderson and pat his back.

There is nothing left to say. Nothing he says will bring back Blaine.

Yet, he says, “Blaine loved me, and I…”

Mr. Anderson nods next to him. “I know, that’s why I’m here.”

Sebastian stays until Mr. Anderson asks him to leave. Sebastian nods, but asks for Mr. Anderson to let him use his house phone to call a taxi to take him home. He's in no state to drive at the moment.

His parents are still gone when he gets home. He’s not sure when they’re due back. However, he’s grateful to find Hunter waiting for him. The moment he sees his best friend he breaks down. Hunter takes him inside and lets him cry and scream his pain away. When Hunter embraces him it takes him a while to realize that Hunter is also crying. They don’t speak for the rest of the day or night.

Sebastian doesn't know how he'll cope with the pain this time. He just knows his life will never be the same without Blaine. 


End file.
